jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedi vs Sith 2.0 Achievements
This is the list of Role Playing Achievements for JvS 2.0. Achievements are listed by category & then alphabetically. Achievements that are gain sequentially are listed below the first achievement in the sequence. Army Achievements Achievements gotten through deploying your army or fleet against another character's army or fleet. Please note that you have to actually use your forces to gain the achievement. For example, merely having an army made only of droids will not get you the "Rust Bucket" achievement, you must actually send them into battle. Secondly, you do not have to send your entire army or fleet to the fight for it to count. For example, entering into a battle with twenty soldiers, five of whom are carrying flamecasters, would still qualify you for the "Some Like It Hot" achievement (depending on the size of the enemy force, it might also qualify you for the "Red Dawn" & "Armchair Military" achievements as well). *Armchair Military: Use pointless tactics that end up killing most of your forces. *Captain: Enter battle in space. *Best Of The Best: Enter battle with only elite troops in your army. *Big Stick: Enter battle with nothing but a single capital ship in your fleet. *Blood In The Water: Enter battle on an Aquatic Terrestrial/Swampland Terrestrial planet. *Calvary: Join a battle between two other forces after it has started, must support one of the two forces. *Cold Shoulder: Enter battle on a Tundra Terrestrial/Ice Aquatic planet. *Free For All: Enter battle with at least two other forces, with each force fighting every other force. *Fire & Wood: Enter battle on a Temperate Terrestrial planet. *Gas Mask: Enter battle on a Polluted Terrestrial planet. *General: Enter battle on a Terrestrial planet. *Ground Pounder: Enter battle with only infantry. *Helm's Deep: Defend a position from an attacking enemy. *Mr Smith: Enter battle with only clones in your army. *Needs Of The Few: Sacrifice at least 90% of your force to escape/gain a tactical advantage. *Needs Of The Many: Sacrifice at most 20% of your force to escape/gain a tactical advantage. *Never Quote The Odds: Enter battle with a single ship/vehicle against someone using a full fleet/army. *Only Scouts: Enter battle with less than 10% of your full force. *Overkill: Enter battle with three other forces, two of which are allied with you against the third. *Red Dawn: Send your army or fleet into a suicide battle. **Death: Send your army or fleet into a suicide battle & win. *Red Sand: Enter battle on a Desert Terrestrial/Barren Terrestrial planet. *Rock Falls: Enter battle on a Mountainous/Rocky Terrestrial planet *Rust Bucket: Enter battle with only droids in your army. *Set Us Up The Bomb: Enter battle with at least 20% of your army outfitted primarily with explosives. *Some Like It Hot: Enter battle with at least 20% of your army outfitted primarily with incendiary weapons. *Strength In Numbers: Enter battle with only basic troops in your army. *Swarm Tactics: Enter battle with only starfighters in your fleet. *Sun & Sand: Enter battle on a Tropical Terrestrial planet. *Take The City: Enter battle on an Urban Terrestrial planet. *Tank Goodness: Enter battle with only vehicles. *The Floor Is Lava: Enter battle on a Molten Terrestrial planet. *Warlord: Command at least one battle on each of the terrain types (including space). *Watch Your Step: Enter battle on a Gas Giant planet. Faction Achievements Achievements related to factions & related topics. *And The Site Is Called: Have a Character that is a Jedi/Sith **Only Peace: Join the Jedi. **Peace Is A Lie: Join the Sith. **Cookies: Become a Sith Knight. **Shining Armour: Become a Jedi Knight. **To Be A Master: Become a Jedi/Sith Master. *Balance: Become a Grey Jedi/other 'moderate' Force user. *Black Market: Join a Criminal Faction. *Do-Ro'ik Vong Pratte: Join the Yuuzhan Vong. *Fallen Angel: As a Light Side character, join the Dark Side. *Follow Me: Be the leader of a faction. *Freedom For All: Join the Republic/New Republic. *Jack Of All Trades: Have your character change occupations five times. **Master Of None: Have your character change occupations ten times. *Power Through Law: Join the Empire/Imperial Remnant. *Red Eyes Take Warning: Join the Chiss. *Redeemed Demon: As a Dark Side Character, join the Light Side. *Vode An: Join the Mandos. *What Was The Site Called: Have a character that is not a Jedi/Sith. Kill Achievements To get these you must kill either a PC, named NPC (under the control of another PC), or Troop NPC (under the control of another PC) in the way described. *And Dice: Kill someone by using a un-powered melee weapon. *And Enemies Closer: Kill someone before they notice you attacking. *And Your Little Dog To: Kill a named NPC/PC's pet. *Bloody Knuckles: Kill someone by using only fists/gauntlets. *Broken Crown: Kill someone who is the head of a faction. *Crossing Together: Kill someone by using an attack that kills yourself as well. *Distant Thunder: Kill someone by using a sonic weapon. *Dead Man Walking: Kill a Whill. *Dust In The Wind: Kill someone by using a disruptor. *Elegant Weapon: Kill someone by using a lightsabre. *Enemy Arms: Kill someone by using their own weapon. *Femme Fatale: As a Female, kill a male. *Fire From The Sky: Kill someone by using an orbital strike. *Fluffy: Kill someone by sending attack creatures after them. *Friends Close: Kill someone that is allied to you. *Gunslinger: Kill someone by using a slugthrower. *In Space: Kill someone by asphyxiation (throwing them out an airlock qualifies). *Lady Killer: As a male, kill a female. *Lead Pipe: Kill someone by using an improvised weapon gathered after the fight starts. *Like Womprats: Kill someone by using a vehicle's mounted weapons. *One Drop: Kill someone by using a poison/venom/toxin/etc. *One Person Army: Kill half of an enemy's attacking force on foot/in a single pilot craft, without help. *Out Cursed Spot: Kill someone for immediate personal gain. *PC Killer: Kill a PC. **Walking Terror: Kill five PCs. *Pistol Whip: Kill someone by using a ranged weapon as a melee weapon. *Ragdoll: Kill someone by using telekinesis. *Reach Out & Touch: Kill someone by throwing a melee weapon. *Sandman: Kill someone who is sleeping/unconscious. *Shock & Awe: Kill Someone by using Force Lightning. *Slice: Kill someone by using a vibroblade. *Smell of Victory: Kill someone by using an incendiary weapon. *Sunday Driver: Kill someone by running over them with a ground vehicle. *Tripline: Kill someone by using a trap. *Uncivilized: Kill someone by using a blaster pistol. *Unorthodox Insanity: Kill someone by using living creature as a weapon. *Zoom In: Kill someone by using the scope/zoom feature of a long-range weapon. *Zoom Out: Kill someone by using explosives. Miscellaneous Achievements These are achievements that don't fit into other categories. *Data Vampires: Lose a post you wrote before you can post it (for any reason). *Double-take: Have the Whills alter your profile, alter a post, or make a post with your account. *Time Flies: Spend twenty minutes writing a single post. *To Serve & Protect: Become a Councilor. *To The Victor: Win a Galactic Battle Arena fight. **Go The Spoils: Win ten GBA fights. **Unchallenged: Never lose a ranked GBA fight. **Nothing But Skulls: Be ranked 1st in the GBA. Post Count Achievements These are the simplest achievements to get, just keep RPing. *Little Toe: Make your first In-Character post. **Starting A Journey: Make 100 In-Character posts. **New Guard: Make 1,000 In-Character posts. **Old Guard: Make 5,000 In-Character posts. SL Achievements These are achievements linked with specific Story Lines. *1st Crusade: Take part in the 2013 war between the Mandalorians & the Force-users. Style Achievements These are achievements that are gained through In-Character interactions. *Armour Is Good: Survive an explosion at close range. *Beginner's Luck: Win a podrace. **Bat Outta Hell: Win ten podraces. **Speed Demon: Win twenty podraces. *Bloodline: Have A child or parent In-Character. *Brown Pants: Survive fighting alone against more than three other PCs. *Dun Moch: Talk someone into attacking someone else. *Getting Ink: Get a tattoo, brand, or other similar marking In-Character. *Hero's Journey: Come back from the dead. **Revolving Door: Come back from the dead five times. **Getting Dizzy: Come back from the dead ten times. *I am Very Noticed: Use the term 'Very Noticed' in a legitimate IC post. *In A Bag: Deliver a bounty target dead. *Kicking & Screaming: Deliver a bounty target alive. *New Wings: Purchase a spaceship. *Quick Fix: Become Addicted to Deathsticks. *Red Coat: Survive receiving extensive injuries during a fight. *Running Dry: Run out of ammunition during a fight. *Silver Tongue: Convince someone to defect to your side. *Speak Softly: Talk your way out of a fight. *Steel Nerves: Stare down a Sith Master. *Stick Beats Laser: Defeat a lightsabre wielding foe without a sabre-resistant gear. *Taking You With Me: Use one vehicle/starship to ram another. *Twelve Systems: Have a bounty placed on you. Travel Achievements These are achievements related to travel & specific RP locals. To qualify as having 'visited' a planet, you must make at least one post on any thread on the surface & have spent at least 24 hours In-Character on the planet. *A Tingeling Feeling: Visit every planet in the Tingel Arm. *Another Happy Landing: Survive the crash landing of a spacecraft/flying vehicle. *Beyond The Looking Glass: RP in the Netherworld. *Falling Star: Survive falling from orbit to a planet's surface, while outside a ship. *Following Yoda: Be exiled from a planet. *Forsaken Space: Visit every planet in the Expansion Region. *Fly Over Country: Visit every planet in the Mid Rim. *Good To Be King: Control a planet. *Hub: Visit every planet in the Core Worlds. *It Was Open: Break into a locked building/ship. **What Lock: Break into ten locked buildings/ships. *Maelstrom: Visit every plant in the Deep Core. *Mysterious East: Visit every planet in the Outer Rim (East). *New World: Visit every planet in the Colonies. *Not All Who Wander: Visit every planet in the galaxy. *Old World: Visit every planet in the Inner Rim. *Over The Rainbow: Visit every planet in the Unknown Regions. *Roadtrip: Visit twenty different planets. *Wild Side: Visit every planet in Wild Space. *Wild West: Visit every planet in the Outer Rim (West). Category:Achievements